


Logic is logic

by 1wolfie1



Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, miner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wolfie1/pseuds/1wolfie1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t Dean, he may be a psychopathic killer but he had been there before with Ruby, the guy was here and Sam hadn’t had it in months, without his soul, to Sam logic was logic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logic is logic

 

The mind shaft was dark, not that it bothered Sam much, since losing his soul had not been good for his sleeping pattern his eyes adjusted more easily. Still, something was shifting behind him that he couldn’t see and he did not like that.

“I’m tired of playing, just come out and lets get this over with.”

Sam had been hunting this thing for a week and a half now, nasty Amazonian demon that rips out people’s hearts, and in a little town like this the people come to their own conclusions about serial killers raised from the dead. Frankly Sam didn’t care much to hear what had happened ten years ago to fuel all of those conclusions.

“Its happening one way or the other.” He called again into the darkness.

A crash sounded from before him and a light was smashed at the end of the tunnel, a figure stood silhouetted against the remaining light, a pickaxe held up in its grasp, it was not what Sam had expected to see. The pictures in all of his research depicted a tall hunched over creature with long claw like fingers so that it would reach into peoples chests but what was in front of him was a man in one of those miner’s suits.

 _Well I’ll be damned._ Thought Sam, the people had gotten it right for a change. _Well its different but nothing I can’t handle._ His thoughts turned momentarily to what Dean would say when he kills this guy, but then, Dean wasn’t here and he had been doing pretty well so far so he quickly dismissed the train of thought.

Another crash, another light out. The figure was getting closer, picking up pace and smashing out bulbs as it went. Sam twirled the knife in his hand, ready to take the first strike and attack before this guy even had a chance to raise his pickaxe.

The time came and Sam took a running lunge at the figure, hitting its bulk and hearing a huff of air escape its lungs behind the gas mask when they hit the dirt ground. Acting almost as quick as his mind was working Sam straddled the being and ripped off the mask, breaking the tube that connected it to the rest of the miner equipment as he did so.

Sam’s eyes widened, the man beneath him eye’s also did. The face behind the mask mirrored his brother, a little younger perhaps, or just Dean with a good rest. But there was no way that it could be him, Sam had left him with his suburban normal life with Lisa and Ben.

“Dean?” It never hurt to ask though. The Dean look alike curled his lip in anger, he looked livid, and drew up his hands; giving Sam one of the hardest shoves he’s ever had from another human. _Okay defiantly not Dean._ Thought Sam, rolling from his back onto his knees in the dirt just in time to see the miner reach for his pick again.

Sam grabbed his ankle and yanked him down to the ground. Once again he managed to get on top of the man by crawling up his body and now he had him pinned beneath him.

The Dean look alike was breathless beneath him, his chest heaving under Sam’s and he couldn’t believe it, Sam shifted. Was this guy hard?

But fuck it, this wasn’t Dean, he may be a psychopathic killer but he had been there before with Ruby, the guy was horny and Sam hadn’t had it in months, logic was logic.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting before lost on my comp, as always spelling and grammar need to be checked.


End file.
